Help me
by XxLuNaxNaLuxX
Summary: Lucy est une jeune fille au passé lourd. Depuis un certain accident, elle ne se fait plus d'amis, ne rit plus, ne sourit plus. Mais tout cela va changer quand le destin va lui envoyait un garçon bien particulier...
1. Chapter 1

_La foule l'entourait. Elle pleurait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue était trouble, elle entendait des voix qui l'appelaient sans cesse mais elle ne pouvait répondre, la gorge nouée par le froid qui l'obligeait à claquer des dents et par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle pleurait, elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa tête tourna un instant, puis ce fut le trou noir._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce maudit cauchemar qui hantait ses esprits... Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Arrivée devant son miroir, elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir toutes ces cernes sous ses yeux marrons chocolats. Elle mit un peu de fond de teint afin de cacher ses poches qui la rendaient laide.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle année scolaire commençait. Elle n'était pas très emballée à cette idée, encore une année à rester seule pendant des heures. Le problème n'est pas que les lycéens ne voulaient pas lui adresser la parole, au contraire, c'était elle qui les fuyait. A chaque fois qu'on l'abordait et qu'on tentait de sympathiser avec elle, elle ne répondait pas.

Elle ne voulait plus d'ami, ne voulait plus sourire, ayant trop peur d'en souffrir.

Alors cette année, et comme toutes les autres précédentes, elle resterait toute seule sur le toit du lycée. Mais, pour une raison à qui elle-même échappait, elle avait l'impression que cette année serait différente, que quelqu'un réussirait à la sortir de cette vie.

_Quelqu'un qui la ferait de nouveau sourire …_


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la ville de Magnolia, les rayons du soleil omniprésent réchauffaient les habitants de cette magnifique ville. On pouvait apercevoir un bon nombre de personnes se promenant dans les rues, assises aux arrêts de bus ou profitant des lieux de détente publics. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car c'était la rentrée des classes, au plus grand malheur des lycéens qui auraient bien voulu prolonger leurs vacances un peu plus longtemps si seulement cela leur était permis.

Un jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans la rue avec un casque de musique sur les oreilles. Il était habillé simplement, un jean habillant ses jambes et un tee-shirt noir accompagné d'un bracelet de la même couleur, ainsi que des baskets assorties à l'ensemble. Il arriva devant un grand bâtiment qui n'était autre que le lycée Glitter Law.

Il entra dans ce lycée et se dirigea vers un bureau. Il toqua à la porte puis entendit une voix l'ordonnant d'entrer. Il obéit alors et trouva le principal de l'établissement : Makarof Drear.

« Bonjour, tu es Natsu je me trompe ? demanda Makarof à Natsu. »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, déclara-t-il. »

« Bien, tu as déjà rempli les documents donc je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe »

« D'accord »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie et partirent vers une classe. Une fois devant, le principal entra dans la salle de classe et présenta Natsu. Il le confia à son professeur principal, puis repartit immédiatement dans son bureau.

« Bien Natsu, tu vas t'asseoir au fond, dit son professeur principal en lui montrant la place en question, près de la fenêtre. »

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers sa place et s'y installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune blonde débarqua dans sa classe. Elle présenta son billet de retard au professeur puis partit à sa place, deux tables à côté de Natsu. L'adolescent la contempla, elle était magnifique, de grands yeux marrons qui charmeraient n'importe quel homme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Mais, un léger détail l'interpella :

Elle ne souriait pas, son visage était froid, on ne pouvait y lire aucune émotion.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette fille l'intriguait. Il passa le cours à la regarder intensément sans jamais qu'elle ne le remarque, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pendant l'heure entière elle n'eût esquissé l'amorce d'un sourire.

Lucy sentait qu'on l'observait, elle savait que c'était le nouvel élève de sa classe. Comme tous les autres, il allait sans doute venir essayer de lui parler, et comme avec tous les autres, elle l'ignorerait. Elle décida de tourner la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il était assez beau, avec ses yeux verts onyx, ses cheveux roses lui donnaient un côté original et lui allaient plutôt bien. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Natsu détourna la tête et regarda par-delà la fenêtre. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Tous les élèves de la classe sortirent précipitamment sauf Natsu et Lucy. Natsu voulait être seul pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Salut, moi c'est Natsu Dragneel ! déclara-t-il »

Elle le toisa du regard puis sortit de la classe pour se diriger vers le toit. C'était la première fois que Natsu se prenait un vent, surtout de la part d'une fille. D'ordinaire, il n'avait même pas à faire le premier pas.

Natsu soupira puis sortit à son tour de la classe. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il croisa un groupe de personnes. Il remarqua qu'il était tous dans sa classe, il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin quand une voix l'interpella :

« Hé, le nouveau ! dit une voix féminine »

« Le nouveau à un nom, répondit-il »

« J'imagine que t'as essayé d'approcher Lucy Heartfilia ? dit-elle en ignorant ce qu'il avait dit »

« _C'est donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelle_… pensa Natsu. Ouais, j'ai essayé mais elle m'a foutu un vent phénoménal, souffla-t-il » »

« Ca ne sert à rien, tu pourras essayer tout ce que tu veux, elle te répondra pas, dit une autre voix »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Personne ne le sait vraiment, elle ne parle jamais à quiconque. Chacun de nous a essayé de l'aborder mais c'est comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur. »

Cette fille l'intriguait vraiment, sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait l'aider. Il se mit à réfléchir à une solution pour que Lucy lui parle, mais fut vite interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation. Natsu soupira et s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna vers ses camardes de classe dont il ne connaissait pas les noms.

« Elle est où la salle du prochain cours ? demanda-t-il naturellement »

« Suis-nous, lui répondit la même voix féminine que tout à l'heure. Ah, et moi c'est Erza. Celui à moitié à poil c'est Grey. Celle qui le colle, c'est Jubia. Le mec avec pleins de piercings, c'est Gajeel. Celle avec le livre, c'est Levy. Les deux filles aux cheveux blancs sont Lisanna et Mirajane, Mirajane est celle qui a les cheveux longs. Voilà, les présentations sont faites, on peut aller en cours. »

« Je vous suis, répondit le jeune homme »

[…]

Lucy était sur le toit, accoudée à une barre, regardant le ciel. Dans ses yeux, on ne voyait aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Elle soupira, encore une fois on était venu l'aborder et encore une fois elle l'avait ignoré. C'était un nouveau, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ici auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la légère brise qui soufflait sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, ce serait s'enrouler dans une couette et ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais elle dut cesser de penser à cela à cause de la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours suivant.

Elle descendit du toit et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle. En marchant, elle croisa le nouveau accompagné de personnes de sa classe. La remarquant, Natsu tourna la tête vers elle. Ceci n'échappa pas à Grey qui décida de charrier un peu son nouveau camarade :

« Bah alors le nouveau, on a le coup de foudre pour Lucy ? Se moqua Grey »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Toisa Natsu »

« Fermez-la les garçons, on rentre en classe là ! Cria Erza »

Natsu et Grey se toisèrent du regard puis le détournèrent. Le jeune lycéen aux cheveux roses tourna la tête pour voir Lucy, mais elle était déjà partie. Ils se remirent tous en route vers leur salle de cours.

[…]

Le cours était fini, c'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Natsu informa ses désormais amis qu'il allait faire un tour sur le toit, histoire de se changer un peu les idées. Il se dirigea vers le toit tranquillement, ne s'attendant pas à la voir. La jeune femme était là, accoudée à la rambarde en métal, observant le ciel bleu dénué de nuage. Les rayons de l'astre du jour caressaient sa figure inexpressive tandis que le vent soufflait dans sa superbe chevelure dorée. Elle restait immobile, respirant calmement l'air chargé de pollution. L'adolescente ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, mais elle ne souriait pas, son visage semblait figé comme celui d'un masque. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas vu, il décida donc d'en profiter pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Il se plaça à coté d'elle et se mit lui aussi à observer le ciel.

« La vue est belle d' ici, dit Natsu, voulant tenter une conversation avec Lucy »

Il n'eût pour seule réponse que le vent qui soufflait. Il soupira, cette fille était vraiment difficile, mais il aimait les défis. Il se tourna vers elle.

« N'hésite pas à venir me rejoindre à ma table ce midi, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

« Pourquoi tu continues ? Demanda Lucy froidement sans pour autant se retourner »

« Continuer quoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle lui ait enfin répondu »

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à venir me parler alors que je n'en ai pas envie ? répondit-elle, toujours aussi stoïque »

« Parce-que t'as l'air d'une fille sympa, répondit-il avec un grand sourire »

Il partit sur ces belles paroles. Pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, elle lui avait posé cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. C'était bien le seul qui continuait à l'approcher après un échec, ce garçon devait être très pessimiste. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'attacher aux gens, elle avait bien trop peur d'en souffrir. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria.

Natsu était à sa table, découvrant ses nouveaux amis. En si peu de temps, il s'était attaché à eux, les avait découverts. Il savait désormais que Levy adorait les livres, Erza les fraisiers, Gadjeel son chat et Jubia Grey. Cette dernière l'avait même menacé lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec, mais en d'autres circonstances, elle paraissait sociable. Il y avait aussi les sœurs Strauss, qui avaient à peu près le même caractère. Elles avaient tendance à voir des couples un peu partout, elles avaient même réussi à le faire rougir en lui disant qu'il ferait un beau couple avec Lucy. Après tout, elles étaient jumelles, chose qui ne l'avait pas étonné le moins du monde aux vues de leur forte ressemblance physique. Gadjeel et Levy sortaient ensembles, ce qui étonna le garçon aux cheveux roses. Levy était assez intelligente comparé à Gadjeel. Le jeune homme ne se retint pas à le dire, ce qui provoqua une autre dispute.

En parlant de Lucy, elle venait de rentrer dans la cafétéria. Elle prit son plateau et se servit. Elle marchait dans le couloir, cherchant des yeux une table vide. Elle ne regarda même pas Natsu, ce qui le vexa légèrement. Elle marcha vers une table au fond, vide, et s'y installa tranquillement. Elle regarda son repas sans grande envie.

Natsu regarda Lucy, elle avait décliné son offre. Il devait s'y attendre, après tout, ce n'était pas parce-que Lucy lui avait parlé qu'elle viendrait manger avec lui et deviendrait son amie…

« Tu fais une fixation sur Lucy ? demanda Erza »

« Nan, c'est juste que tout à l'heure, elle m'a enfin adressé la parole, raconta Natsu »

« Elle t'a adressé la parole ?! demanda Mirajane, plus que surprise »

« Ouais, elle m'a juste demandé pourquoi j'insistais... raconta Natsu »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ? demanda Levy »

« Qu'elle avait l'air sympa, répondit naturellement Natsu »

« C'est l'amour ! roucoula Mirajane, déjà emportée dans un de ses nombreux films aux scènes douteuses »

Natsu roula des yeux, cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Lui et Lucy, c'était à peine s'ils se parlaient, alors il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir finir ensembles ! et d'un manière ou d'une autre, ce n'était aucunement son intention.

Lucy se leva et déposa son plateau qui était rempli. Juste un yaourt au citron, vu qu'elle adorait ça. Elle en avait des beaux souvenirs. Elle chassa ses idées de sa tête et se dirigea vers son endroit préféré. Elle s'accouda à la barre, sortit son téléphone et mit de la musique à fond. Elle aimait beaucoup la musique, ça lui permettait de s'évader. C'était le même sentiment que lui procurait l'écriture, enfin, du moins, quand elle écrivait. Désormais, elle n'écrivait pratiquement plus, sa vie étant monotone et sans inspiration aucune. La sonnerie retentit, signe que les cours reprenaient. Elle descendit du toit et partit en cours d'anglais.

Toute la joyeuse troupe était en dessous d'un arbre, discutant, rigolant, se disputant, enfin ça, c'étaient surtout les garçons. Ils entendirent la sonnerie retentir annonçant le début des cours, pour leur plus grand malheur. Ils partirent donc tous en cours d'anglais.

[…]

Les cours étaient enfin terminés, pour le plus grand plaisir des lycéens. Mirajane proposa alors de partir au parc, histoire de faire découvrir un peu la ville à Natsu. Sur la route, Natsu et Grey se disputaient pour une broutille, Jubia soutenait Grey, Erza, Mirajane et Lisanna discutaient de mode et Gadjeel observait sa crevette. Une fois au parc, Natsu observa le parc. Il était splendide, il y avait un lac, de nombreux arbres assez variés, l'endroit était idéal pour un pique-nique. Le paysage était à couper le souffle, c'était immense. Toute la joyeuse troupe s'assit en dessous d'un arbre, assez similaire à celui dans la cour du lycée. Quelques heures après, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté.

Le rosé marchait jusqu'à chez lui, trainant des pieds. Il arriva chez lui et regarda la télé. Son chat, Happy, vint se frotter à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim. Son maître se leva et lui donna son poisson. Il se fit lui aussi à manger, il mangea, fit ses devoirs et se mit au lit.

Une fois dans son lit, il fit un petit récapitulatif de sa journée. Aujourd'hui, il s'était fait des amis, des vrais, même s'il aimait bien se disputer avec Grey. Bizarrement, avec eux, même s'il les connaissait depuis une journée seulement, il sentait comme si il avait de forts liens avec eux. Avec Grey par exemple, chaque nouvelle dispute les rapprochait un peu plus. Malgré qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, il s'entendait bien avec lui.

Il y avait aussi Lucy, une fille étrange... Elle était comme enfermée dans ses cauchemars, emprisonnée dans son passé. Elle l'intriguait beaucoup, il sentait comme s'il devait l'aider. Détruire les montres qui la hantent, et montrer qui elle était vraiment au monde entier. Mais ça, ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple et stupide impression.


End file.
